


Child of Detroit

by Lambeda



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty bomb ending, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Violent revolution path
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambeda/pseuds/Lambeda
Summary: Markus ‘s choices lead to a violent revolution and the explosion of a dirty bomb in Detroit. The city fell into the hand of the thousands androids Connor freed from CyberLife Tower. This victory saves in extremist the lives of Kara and Alice at the recycling camp. The war between androids and humans is starting and the city of Detroit is at the center of it all.The toxic nuclear wastes released by the dirty bomb are so lethal they can kill a grown adult in less than hour. Yet Emma Phillips happens to be one of the select few who can resist the radiations indefinitely. Now orphan from both parents, Emma needs to hide and survive in a Detroit belonging to the androids.





	Child of Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Connor became deviant. Markus took the revolution path and triggered the dirty bomb. Kara, Luther and Alice were saved by Jericho in the recall center.

How far are you willing to go for freedom?

Markus knew the answer. The leader of Jericho, the ultimate figure of the android revolution, had accomplished his goal. His people were free. In the city of Detroit at least. But the the price of victory had been heavy.

Markus had released the dirty bomb during the battle for Detroit.

The soldiers, the civilians who were still in the town, their fate was sealed the moment the explosion happened. It can take only a few seconds for a human to feel ill from the toxic nuclear wastes of the bomb and in less than one hour death would come knocking at the door. The people out of the city weren’t completely safe either. The radiations were less fatal, but they were  strong enough to kill an organic being in a few days or make irreversible damage on the body.

Hundred of androids killed in battles. Hundred of thousands humans killed from radiation exposure. It was the cost of freedom for the androids of Detroit. Sometimes Markus wondered how things could have escalated so far. Why the humans refused to recognize his people as equals?

Or did he took the wrong decision somewhere?

Was it when he shot the employee running away at the Stratford Tower? Was it at the Capitol Park where they let their emotions run wild and exacted justice on two policemen who slaughtered several of them like livestock? When he refused to let his people gunned helplessly down during the Freedom March? Or during their fight to save the androids at the Recall Center No.5?

In the back of his mind, the leader of the deviants knew the answer. He wanted to free and defend his people so much he was full of anger against the humans. He prefered fighting than letting his people die. The use of the dirty bomb was the outcome of all the choices he had taken for Jericho.

There was no turning back after what happened in Detroit. Markus was well aware he had started a war opposing androids against humanity. Forever the humans would remember him as the ruthless deviant leader and a mass murderer. But even so the deviant remained determined to make his dream came true. He, no, they would fight until the humans acknowledged the androids were living sentient beings who deserved the same rights as them.

\---

Contrary to Markus expectation, the dirty bomb wasn’t completely lethal for all organic living beings. The animals had a fifty-fifty chance of living completely unscathed by the radiations. Meanwhile a human had one in a thousand chance to be radio resistant enough to never feel the effects of radiation; and one chance in a hundred to not die in the same hour the bomb exploded.

Since President Warren  declared the war on androids, Detroit’s surroundings had been completely emptied and quarantined in less than one hour. The US army completely surrounded the town and assumed by default any person they met was an android. In the current context, trying to get out of Detroit was akin to a death wish.

While the in and out of the city were carefully monitored, there was no direct attack on the city. It was because the authorities were already busy rounding every androids everywhere in the country. Moreover, it was announced the upcoming winter season would be one of the most difficult ever seen in Detroit. The cold, the wind and the snow most likely dissuaded the President to order any offensive operation on the city. Thus it was safe to say the fighting would not start before the end of winter.

It was roughly estimated about five to ten-thousand humans were still alive in Detroit. Which meant less than two percent of the original human population. In the days to come, the number of survivors should decrease gradually so it was expected less than one in ten would survive the winter season. But mankind wasn’t known to go down without a fight. The humans, forced to go into hiding, would try to survive at any cost. In the current context were humans and androids were hostile to each other, any encounter would most likely result in a crime scene.

The Department Police of Detroit (DPD for short) had been created to protect the population of Detroit for any crime inside the city. Even after the revolution that motive had never changed. The only difference had been the inhabitants of Detroit weren’t just only humans, but androids too. That’s why, for the safety of both of them, it was imperative to identify and find all the humans still living in the town.

Before the revolution, Connor was known as detective assistant and infamously known as the “deviant hunter”. After the revolution, he had been promoted chief of the DPD and became infamously known as the “human hunter”.

\---

“So this is our new home?”

“Yes Alice, this is our new home.”

“I like it!”

Kara and Luther smiled as the little girl explored with unhidden excitation. It was a refreshing sight to see. How long it had been since Alice smiled so freely? Maybe since she rode the carousel at the theme park?

The house was a perfect home for a family of three. Not too small, nor too big and with a well maintained garden in the back. It was an old house built before the 21th century. Important renovations finished a few months before the revolution, so everything in the house was like new and in the norm.

When the revolution ended, Detroit was practically devoid of human life. Several hundred of thousands habitation were empty because either their owner fled the city or died from the radiation of the dirty bomb. With the town unlivable for the humans, it was the perfect opportunity for the newly freed androids to get their own home. While technically they didn’t need to have one; they don’t need to sleep or to eat, and most of the androids are insensible to the weather; every androids gone deviant wanted a place for themselves. A place where they could rest and be alone or only with their loved ones.

Home. A concept completely foreign for an android until he became deviant.

Most of the androids decided to live close to what was previously called CyberLife Tower. The building currently served as Jericho new headquarter and as the new workplace for several androids. It had been renamed Jericho Tower. It was a multi-purpose facility. It was a center of command for the heads of Jericho, a hospital for android, a research lab, as well as a giant storehouse.

But Kara decided to neither work at Jericho Tower nor to live close to it. She wanted to take some distance. She wanted a peaceful and calm environment for Alice and Luther. After a few days they settled for a house in the outskirt of Detroit. Within less than thirty minutes drive from a CyberLife store who now only served as a center of maintenance for androids.

“Kara! There is so many toys upstairs! You should see it!”

The enthusiastic voice of Alice snapped Kara back to reality.

“Alright I am coming!” replied the young woman as she climbed the stairs.

Kara knew the current peace they lived was only temporary. It was highly probable the end of the winter season would be the start of the war between humanity and androids. But for now, she only wanted to be happy with Alice and Luther. Especially Alice. She wanted the girl to live like any child of her age should.

By some miracle, Kara and Luther hid the knowledge of the dirty bomb from Alice. Alice knew a full blown war might happen with the humans. But she didn’t know about the death of several hundred thousands humans caused by the leader of Jericho. She didn’t know Kara and Luther had to clean up the house before they moved in. She didn’t know the parents and child who lived here before died from the radiations of the dirty bomb. The child was a girl who had the same age as Alice. If the later knew it, she would be devastated and unable to enjoy the current peace.

One day Alice would learn everything Kara was so desperately trying to shield her from. Kara dreaded that moment that would inevitably come. But for now she wanted to enjoy the freedom and peace.

\---

In a desolated part of Detroit where no android bothered to come, a little girl was watching the snow falling from a dirty window. Her breath steamed up the glass. With a finger she drew a smiley on the surface before erasing it with the palm of her hand.

“Aah it’s so cold.” she complained as she put her hand between the sleeves of her coat for warm.

“You will have to get used to it kiddo. Modern comfort can only be in our dream now.”

Behind her an old man in his sixties was putting plank of woods in the fireplace. Even though he had the same appearance as a bear, he was actually a big softy who adored children. When he saw her alone in the streets, he immediately took her under his protection. He never asked her name nor where did she came from. The little girl wasn’t even sure if he cared she was a human or an android.

“Come here kiddo, I am going to teach you how to start a fire without matches or lighter. Only with woods and stones.”

“Like in TV?”

“Yes, like in TV.”

The man was a veteran in the US army and an expert at survivalism. He had plenty of interesting stories to tell and was teaching her a lot of useful things. The little girl liked him but she knew he was going to die soon. The man’s health condition worsened by the hour. That was why he was trying to teach her everything he knew, so she could survive without him.

One morning the old man didn’t have any strength to rise up from his makeshift bed. Both of them knew his end was near. Before leaving his protegee forever, he asked for the first time:

“Hey kiddo, what is your name?”

“My name is Emma. Emma Phillips.”

“Emma… That’s a beautiful name.” he whispered for himself before sleeping forever.

Emma was all alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> No, the old man is not Hank. Hopefully, what happened to him and the other human characters will be explained later in the story.  
> Also RK900, Ralph, the Jerries and the other Jericho members will appear eventually.


End file.
